


Tolkien Dream

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [80]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never mix TPM with a re-read of The Fellowship of the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolkien Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

One rainy Friday evening in late June, Ian and Quinn decided to indulge in two of their favorite pastimes. They watched The Phantom Menace for the first time since Halloween 2004, their feet up comfortably on the sofa recliner, Ian snug under Quinn's arm. When they could peel themselves off the couch, they headed for the bedroom. Quinn had a hankering for some wizardry, and picked a chapter near the start of The Fellowship of the Ring to read before bedtime -- At the Sign of The Prancing Pony.

Quinn's words followed Ian into his dreams...

Ranger Qui-Gon Jinn dropped his heavy pack onto a chair in the taproom of The Prancing Pony. He was long and lean, weathered from months on the road, sleeping on hard ground and eating harder biscuits. Qui-Gon scanned the room from under his hood for the Jedi wizard who was to meet him here. A chuckle at his ear startled him, and had his hand automatically reaching for his sword.

"Ranger though you be, you'll never catch a wizard sneaking up on you." The man took his sword hand and shook it. "One who doesn't want to be caught, that is," he added with a rich laugh. "Well met, Ranger Jinn. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi."

Surprise, chagrin, then delight chased over Qui-Gon's face as he took in his companion. Slender, average height, long ginger hair and beard, laughing eyes -- altogether a pleasing fellow. Qui-Gon squeezed the hand in his own, strangely reluctant to release it. "Glad to meet you, good sir." Eyeing their fellow sojourners pointedly, he asked, "Would you care for some ale in my room, Ser Kenobi?"

Qui-Gon's room was on the first floor of the Pony, and afforded an excellent view of the three converging roads leading to the inn. The Prancing Pony had been built on a hill, yielding panoramic vistas for miles around. Qui-Gon swung his boots onto the table with a thud, while Obi-Wan shrugged off his brown cloak. Ranger and wizard sat in the comfortable darkness, ales in hand.

"Ranger Jinn..."

"Qui-Gon, please."

"And I am Obi-Wan." He put his mug on the table. "We've heard tell of strange things going on in Coruscanton. Nightmare creatures, odd noises, apparitions." In the dim light from an outside lantern, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon nod. "The Rangers have been charged with guarding the villages for centuries. You are their leader. Can you help me solve this riddle?"

"Aye, that I can, Obi-Wan. I've been riding these roads for decades, and in the past few years, I've seen some uncanny things." He lowered his voice, though they were alone. "When I was out scouting three years ago, I found a wonderful and terrible thing." His voice had hushed to a whisper. He pulled a chain from under his jerkin, cupping in his hand a simple circlet of gold.

Obi-Wan's indrawn breath was a living force between them. He reached out a trembling hand and touched the ring. He tore his hand away, and shudders racked his body. "It's so cold," he said in a low, desolate voice. "How can you bear it against your flesh?"

"I bear it because I must. If I will not, another would."

"You know, then, what you hold?"

"Rangers also have use of the Library of Gondor, my wizard," Qui-Gon responded with a wry grin. His voice dropped to a mere breath. "It is the One Ring of legend. The Jedi guard the secret of its destruction, for destroy it we must. None dare wield it, or it will consume them."

Obi-Wan tore his gaze away from the ring with a visible effort, and Qui-Gon smiled sardonically, secreting it under his jerkin once more. "You should have called for Master Yoda. He has studied such things for centuries. I am but a new-made wizard."

Qui-Gon favored him with a real smile this time. "From what I hear, Master Yoda would not take kindly to traipsing the leagues of Coruscanton with me. I'm sure you have the knowledge I seek. I can see it writ on your face."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes against this stranger who saw so deeply inside him. He took a calming breath. "I will help you." He dared to look up into the other man's fathomless blue eyes. "There is a place," he stopped to steady his voice, "called The Lonely Mountain."

The Ranger let out a low whistle. "Smaug! I'd hoped never to go near it again." Seeing Obi-Wan's look of surprise, he added, "Oh, yes, I've scouted the outreaches of that accursed land. All is withered by draigonfire, and will not grow again."

"Then you understand the risks we will be taking on our journey."

A glad light shone in Qui-Gon's eyes. "You mean to join me, my friend?"

"I would not have you go alone, for though we've talked but a few hours, I find that I value your company already. I'd be honored to undertake this quest with you, Qui-Gon."

The men rose as one, and gripped hands fiercely. Both felt their hearts ease as their hands touched. Somehow they knew that together they had a chance of accomplishing this daunting mission.

They kept watch in turns over the long night at the Pony. Qui-Gon found his keen eyes occasionally drifting from the window to his new companion, sleeping fully clothed on the bed in the corner. His russet hair covered the pillow, and he looked impossibly young in his slumber. Qui-Gon felt his protective instincts surge to the fore, and almost he left the inn before dawn.

Obi-Wan felt a kiss on his brow upon waking. Blue eyes indeed watched over him, but they were those of his husband, and he was newly returned from the country of dreams, not Middle Earth. Elusive as ever, the dream tried to disperse into the stillness of the bedroom, but somehow Quinn's watchful eyes kept Ian anchored to it.

Quinn ran his hands over Ian's arms, gentling him. "That must have been quite a dream! You were tossing about like a ship in a gale."

Ian shivered, despite the warmth of Quinn's fingers. "It was. I dreamt I was Obi-Wan Kenobi and lived on Middle Earth."

"Ah! Knew we shouldn't have watched the movie after those lime margaritas. And then I had to read about Bree. Not a good mix." His hands never stopped their soothing strokes.

"You were in it, too." Ian's grin was back. "A sexy blend of Strider and Qui-Gon Jinn." He tilted his face up for a kiss. "Mmmm. I liked that part."

"Thanks, lad." Quinn smiled into blue-green eyes. "I know just what to do to inspire better dreams."

Quinn's very own magic worked wonders, as always. 


End file.
